Nuit Blanche à Seattle
by Xeen Cyr
Summary: Olivia ressasse la mort de Charlie. Scène manquante de Dream Logic. P/O


**FRINGE**

**Nuit blanche à Seattle**

_Fringe ne m'appartient pas. Tant pis…._

_Note : quelque part pendant Dream Logic_

**

Olivia rassembla ses papiers sur la table de la chambre d'hôtel et se passa la main sur le front. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir épuisé ses maigres ressources. Il fallait qu'elle se change les idées. Et si elle allait faire un tour ? Il ne faisait pas encore très froid à Seattle à cette époque de l'année et elle pourrait sans doute trouver un bar pas trop louche pour noyer son chagrin. Et pourquoi pas trouver un inconnu, le ramener à l'hôtel et carrément oublier Broyles, le FBI, le Projet et Peter qui devait tourner en rond dans la chambre à côté de la sienne.

Peter avait décidé de prendre les choses en main, comme il lui avait annoncé avant de quitter Boston. Grand bien lui fasse, se dit-elle avant de se reprendre. Elle était injuste. D'après ce que Broyles lui avait confié, si la Fringe Division existait encore, c'était semble-t-il grâce à lui. C'était un peu normal qu'au bout d'un an il en ait eu assez d'être manipulé et qu'il ait aujourd'hui envie de servir à autre chose que de faire-valoir à son génie de père. Après tout, c'était un génie lui aussi, même si ça ne crevait pas les yeux. Cette pensée ramena un pâle sourire sur son visage.

Elle appuya les doigts sur ses yeux fermés et massa doucement ses paupières. Jamais un vol intérieur ne lui avait paru aussi long. Walter avait été très agité pendant tout le voyage, répertoriant à haute voix le contenu de sa valise et de sa mallette de secours, celle dans laquelle il avait apparemment enfourné la moitié de ses possessions terrestres et la totalité du labo en prévision de leur enquête et Peter avait eu un mal fou à le calmer.

La vue du patient qu'ils devaient rencontrer sur place l'avait drôlement secoué, pas étonnant qu'il ait craqué à l'hôpital et soit reparti tout de suite à Boston. Peter avait été épatant avec lui, ça réchauffait le cœur de les voir si proches en dépit de leur contentieux familial. En revanche, elle plaignait sincèrement le pauvre agent chargé de le ramener à bon port. Son sourire s'élargit.

Allez, pas d'escapade ce soir, il est temps d'aller dormir, se dit-elle après un bref coup d'œil à sa montre. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'il était à peine onze heures. Ça doit venir du décalage horaire, essaya-t-elle de se persuader. Elle poussa un énorme soupir et au lieu de se préparer pour la nuit, elle s'affala sur le dossier du canapé, les yeux fixés sur sa valise ouverte. Du canapé, elle voyait dépasser des bouts de dentelle et sa petite robe rouge. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la raison qui l'avait poussée à la fourrer dans sa valise au dernier moment avec une paire d'escarpins à trop hauts talons qu'elle ne mettrait jamais. Ou plutôt, elle avait une idée très précise, qui n'avait rien à voir avec aller draguer un parfait inconnu dans un bar à onze heures du soir. Mais ce soir, elle ne voulait pas y penser.

Non, c'était autre chose que le décalage horaire et ses hormones qui la tourmentaient et elle savait parfaitement quoi. Pas la peine d'être grand clerc pour le deviner. La mort de Charlie l'avait affectée bien plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre sinon elle ne serait pas retombée sans arrêt sur cette photo sur laquelle ils souriaient tous les deux à l'objectif comme s'ils avaient la vie devant eux.

Elle se redressa d'un seul coup et secoua la tête. Non, ça n'allait pas tout simplement disparaître parce qu'elle en avait décidé autrement. Il faudrait bien qu'elle en parle, --et il faudrait qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un d'autre que le psy de service avec lequel on lui avait imposée cette dizaine de séances. C'était idiot, elle avait perdu Charlie bien avant de lui tirer dessus. Mais de le savoir ne changeait pas grand-chose. Le fait est qu'il était mort et qu'elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas compris_ ? _J'aurais dû me rendre compte que ce n'était pas Charlie…_ C'est cette pensé qui la taraudait. En dépit de tous ses efforts, elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler ce qu'elle lui avait dit quand il n'était déjà plus le Charlie qu'elle avait toujours connu. Est-ce qu'elle lui avait révélé quelque chose qui les mettrait tous en danger ? Sa tête allait exploser.

Elle se leva et attrapa au passage dans sa valise son vieux t-shirt du collège, un pantalon de pyjama et sa trousse de toilette. Elle détestait Seattle. Elle détestait cet hôtel et cette promiscuité inattendue avec Peter. Elle avait envie d'être chez elle, de s'enfermer et de noyer son chagrin dans une bouteille de whisky de 30 ans d'âge. Ça ne changerait rien mais au moins ça ferait disparaître la boule qu'elle avait au milieu de l'estomac. Et c'est tout ce qu'elle demandait pour l'instant.

Si elle avait sauté sur l'occasion de suivre la piste que Peter proposait sur la côte ouest, ça n'avait rien à voir ni avec William Bell, ni avec Massive Dynamic, ni avec le fait qu'elle avait la tête en vrac. Si seulement je pouvais me réveiller avec mes souvenirs intacts… Elle entra dans la salle de bain et ouvrit le robinet de la douche à fond. Elle entreprit de se brosser les dents méticuleusement, évitant son reflet dans le miroir. La dernière chose qu'elle avait envie de voir c'était à quel point ces dernières semaines l'avait transformée.

Tout ça alors qu'elle croyait que tout irait bien, que le plus dur était passé. Elle n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir du visage de John sans regarder la photo dans son portefeuille, elle avait oublié sa voix, elle avait oublié jusqu'à ses mains sur elle… Elle se rinça soigneusement la bouche, se déshabilla et entra sous la douche. La vapeur d'eau avait envahi la cabine. Elle se planta sous le jet, la tête levée et arrêta de respirer jusqu'à ce que ses poumons lui fassent mal. Alors seulement elle se décida à prendre le shampoing et la savonnette. L'eau était brûlante. Elle tourna sur elle-même en laissant l'eau couler sur elle, sentant que ses muscles se dénouaient.

Au bout d'un moment, elle finit par entendre qu'on tambourinait à sa porte et tourna le robinet. Est-ce que c'était à la porte de sa chambre ou à celle d'à côté ? Immobile sur le grès qui refroidissait sous ses pieds nus, elle attendit en retenant son souffle. Oui, il y avait bien quelqu'un qui frappait. Et c'était bien sa chambre. Elle entendait même une voix de l'autre côté.

Peter.

Sa voix la ramena à la réalité. Elle jeta une serviette sur le sol, essora rapidement ses cheveux en les tordant entre ses mains, s'enveloppa dans le drap de bain qui était posé sur une étagère. Il n'est pas assez grand, réalisa-t-elle en se précipitant hors de la salle de bain. Un nuage de vapeur la suivit dans la chambre. Elle posait les pieds bien à plat pour éviter de glisser et s'arrêta devant la porte, le cœur battant la chamade. Est-ce qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Walter ?

Ruisselante, la main crispée sur la serviette, elle déverrouilla la porte et se retrouva face à Peter. Piquant un fard, elle baissa les yeux vers ses jambes nues, son regard embrassant ses orteils écarlates, le seuil de la porte et la moquette défraîchie du couloir. Elle inspira profondément avec le sentiment dérangeant qu'elle entendait les gouttes d'eau qui tombaient sur le sol. Quand elle leva la tête, une seconde à peine avait passé.

"Peter ?"

"Olivia ! Je n'arrête pas de t'appeler depuis au moins une heure. Tu ne réponds pas à ton portable, ni au téléphone de ta chambre…" Sans se soucier de la déranger, il entra sans autre forme de procès et elle n'eut que le temps de s'écarter pour le laisser passer. "Je voulais faire le point sur l'enquête avant de me mettre au lit et j'ai pensé qu'on pouvait faire ça autour d'un verre," il fonça jusque dans la chambre, prenant note des dossiers éparpillés, des photos et du désordre, "mais tu ne répondais pas. Est-ce que ça va ?" finit-il par demander en se retournant.

Elle referma lentement la porte et hésita. Elle lui tournait encore le dos et n'arrivait pas savoir quelle attitude adopter. Elle finit par se retourner et le fixa d'un air absent.

"Livia ? Tu vas bien ?"

Elle hocha la tête et s'approcha. Il la jaugeait, la tête légèrement penchée, visiblement inquiet.

"Oui. Ça va." Elle haussa les épaules ostensiblement. "Je prenais une douche." Essayant de paraître le plus désinvolte possible, elle rejeta ses cheveux trempés en arrière. Il allait comprendre de lui-même que ce n'était pas le moment. Pas la peine de lui mettre les points sur les i.

Mais il insistait. "Attends, je sais bien que tu es une fille mais ça fait au moins une heure que je t'appelle."

"Il est quelle heure ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible. Elle sentait la colère monter, incontrôlable.

"Minuit." Il sortit son portable. "Minuit dix. Tu es sûre que ça va ? Ça fait combien de temps que tu es sous la douche ?"

"Je ne sais pas," répondit-elle en agrippant la serviette, "une heure… peut-être un peu plus. J'étais… tendue." Elle évita de le regarder et se mordit la lèvre. Si elle s'enfermait dans la salle de bain, il finirait bien par partir. Non, ça ne marcherait pas. Il allait se sentir investi de je ne sais quelle mission. Elle lui avait déjà refusé cette discussion à propos de Charlie dans l'après-midi, les dossiers, ce n'était qu'un prétexte, il était venu pour parler. Et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle était prête à faire ce soir.

"Tu aurais dû m'appeler. Tu sais bien que si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là."

"Je sais."

Elle eut un sourire misérable. Il ne lui était pas venu à l'idée une seule seconde d'en parler à Peter. Elle préférait régler cette histoire avec Charlie sans lui. D'ailleurs, la dernière chose qu'elle attendait de lui, c'était un regard de circonstance, plein de commisération et ou de l'entendre lui débiter des lieux communs sur la vie la mort et tout le reste pendant qu'il lui tiendrait la main. Sinon, leur relation, leur absence de relation, corrigea-t-elle in petto, deviendrait intenable. Il était hors de question qu'elle se confie à lui, justement. Depuis l'apparition de Massive Dynamic dans sa vie, ça se terminait mal pour tous ses proches. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le mettre en danger. Walter avait trop besoin de lui.

_Ecoute-toi, c'est pitoyable, bien sûr que tu as besoin de lui. Tu vas en parler à qui, Astrid ? C'est à peine si vous échangez un bonjour bonsoir. A Walter ? Il aura oublié ce que tu lui dis avant même que tu aies fini de parler, --ou peut-être pas. _Pourtant, elle y avait pensé. De près ou de loin, c'était encore Walter qui ressemblait le plus au père qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à Peter, pas maintenant qu'ils avaient réussi à établir un semblant de relation.

"Livia ? Tu es sûre que ça va ?"

Et puis cette façon qu'il avait d'insister. Bien sûr que ça n'allait pas. Même un débile pouvait s'en rendre compte. Elle se mordit la lèvre plus fort. Elle était injuste. Peter cherchait seulement à l'aider. Il n'était pas là pour lui tirer les vers du nez. Pas plus que Sam. Ils voulaient l'aider. Il fallait qu'elle apprenne à se laisser faire.

"Je… je vais m'habiller… J'ai un peu froid. J'allai me coucher."

Il ne se démonta pas.

"Tu ne veux pas aller faire un tour plutôt ? Je suis sûr qu'on trouvera bien un truc ouvert."

Elle le regarda sans rien dire. Il sourit. Elle sentit que s'il restait là à faire le gentil Peter, elle allait éclater en sanglots et ça, ça n'arrangerait rien, elle savait. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille. Le plus vite possible.

"Si tu n'as que ta panoplie d'agent spécial, je peux te prêter un jean si tu veux. Avec ton t-shirt de Northwestern, ça sera parfait."

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais elle fut incapable de répondre.

"J'ai même une ceinture," insistait-il, "tu n'aurais qu'à retrousser les jambes…"

"Peter, c'est sympa, mais franchement, je n'ai pas la tête à ça. Je suis vidée. J'allais vraiment me coucher." Elle haussa les épaules et lui tourna le dos.

"Attends, c'est quoi ça ? Des hauts talons ? Tu me caches des trucs Olivia Dunham ? Ou est-ce que tu voulais me séduire ?" plaisanta-t-il en inventoriant le contenu de sa valise du bout des doigts. Elle pivota sur ses pieds nus et horrifiée, elle le vit soulever un string en dentelle rouge qu'elle avait acheté sur un coup de tête avant un rendez-vous avec John.

"Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais !" Malgré ses bonnes résolutions, elle se précipita et referma le couvercle à la volée. Il retira la main juste à temps.

"Tu fouilles dans mes affaires maintenant ?"

"Je fouille pas. Elle était ouverte," dit-il placidement en croisant les bras. "Calme-toi, c'est rigolo, je n'imaginais que tu avais ce genre de…"

"Robe ?"

Il se balança d'avant en arrière sur les talons et eut un petit rire. "Oui, robe, c'est exactement le mot que je cherchais."

Elle devint écarlate et inspira un grand coup, furieuse. Elle n'avait plus du tout envie de se coucher.

"Vas-t-en Peter, s'il te plaît. Je vais être désagréable si tu t'incrustes."

"Okay, okay, pas de lézard. Si tu demandes gentiment je m'en vais, pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux !" Il effleura son bras avec sa main et posa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne. "On se voit demain alors ?"

Elle hocha la tête, tétanisée.

La porte se referma derrière lui et elle se remit à respirer. Bon. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'elle avait envisagé pour leur séjour à l'hôtel mais elle allait faire avec. Elle eut un petit sourire. Leur première enquête sans Walter et elle jouait la Dame aux camélias. Pas cool. Tant pis, il s'en remettrait.

Trois heures plus tard, elle tournait toujours dans son lit sans trouver le sommeil. Elle se leva, l'enseigne clignotait sur le parking, éclairant de manière sporadique sa chambre d'une lueur blafarde. Elle alla directement au frigo et inventoria le mini-bar. Elle posa les mignonnettes sur la table et alla récupérer son verre à dent dans la salle de bain et l'essuya sur son t-shirt. Pas très glamour tout ça.

Comme elle allait s'asseoir, son regard tomba sur LEUR photo. Stop, ça suffit. Sans réfléchir, elle fit glisser son pantalon de pyjama sur ses chevilles, enjamba le petit tas de tissu, jeta son t-shirt par-dessus et ouvrit la valise. Elle sortit la robe rouge, les escarpins, des sous-vêtements et s'habilla mécaniquement. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle se mette à réfléchir. Elle enroula ses cheveux derrière sa tête, piqua un stylo dans son chignon improvisé, lança les mignonnettes dans le t-shirt et se baissa pour ramasser son butin.

Une fois devant la porte de Peter, elle lissa sa robe de sa main libre et frappa plusieurs coups secs. Il allait être furieux contre elle, mais tant pis, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le réveillait au petit matin. Et puis elle pourrait vider son sac avant qu'il soit assez clair pour l'interrompre.

Il ouvrit la porte presque tout de suite. La lumière était allumée, la télévision aussi, le son coupé. Les cartes étaient étalées sur le lit qu'il n'avait pas défait. Il faisait une réussite. Il la détailla et lui fit signe d'entrer. Tout en enroulant les cordons du casque de son lecteur mp3, il s'écarta pour la laisser passer.

"Je t'attendais, j'ai de la glace et deux verres. Je les ai empruntés au bar en bas, avec ça," dit-il en montrant la bouteille de whisky, "on devrait pouvoir tenir jusqu'au petit déjeuner, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"

"C'est Charlie," expliqua-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

"Je sais. Assieds-toi, tu n'as pas besoin de parler si tu ne veux pas."

Elle ne bougea pas. Les larmes se mirent à couler sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. Lentement, il desserra ses doigts crispés sur le t-shirt, posa le tout sur la commode et la prit dans ses bras en la berçant comme une enfant. Elle se laissa faire, les bras ballants, incapable de réagir.

"Oh Peter…" souffla-t-elle, "je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose…"

"Chut, je sais. Je suis là, ça va aller."

Elle se mit à sangloter doucement. Il la serra plus fort, le menton enfoui dans ses cheveux et ferma les yeux. La nuit serait longue.

.


End file.
